


Naruto - Fate

by lagseeing1123



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Genderbending, Holy Grail War (Fate), Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: With Naruto injured and almost depleted of his magical energy, and Sasuke unable to supply him mana the normal way, Karin proposes a more physical approach that would bring Master and Servant closer than what they should be. This is a fanfic re-imagining scenes in Fate Stay Night with characters from Naruto. Warnings: Lemon. M/M/F Threesome. Sasuke/Naruto, Naruto/Karin and slight Sasuke/Karin.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Naruto - Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note:
> 
> This is a writing heavily based on Fate Stay Night's Fate Route Day 11 Scene 18. And that means this is 80-90% what's written in the official English version of the famous visual novel but with the characters changed to Naruto characters. The main concern here though is that the character Saber in Fate Stay Night is a girl, so that means that I gender-bent her because Saber will be Naruto in this fanfic. The main character Shirou Emiya is represented by Sasuke Uchiha (voiced by the same seiyuu), and the mage Rin Tohsaka is represented by Karin Uzumaki. (I've chosen Karin because from all my straight fics, NaruKarin is the most popular. And also because of her name, Rin - Karin)
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the Fate Series, don't worry. There is little plot in this story. But I do have to explain that Naruto, or as he is called, "Saber", is a Servant summoned by the Holy Grail. He is a heroic spirit from the past given a physical body to serve and fight for a Master in the Holy Grail War. Heroic Spirits have a contract with their Master and they are able to retain a physical form because their Master supplies them with magical energy. Servants are not usually called by their real names, so don't find it too weird that Sasuke and Karin always calls him Saber. As for their ages, original Fate Stay Night has Shirou and Rin at 17 years old, but Saber's age is unclear. Speculations say he died around 25 years old but his body stopped aging since he pulled Excalibur at the age of 15.

**Fate – Stay Night – Fate Route**

**Day 11 Scene 18**

Once we pass between the exceptionally tall trees, an unexpected sight appears before me.

"A ruin?"

Holding Naruto, I look at the building with blank amazement. I don't know why, but this building in the woods is now a desolate ruin.

"We should be able to hide here for a while. Archer found this as a place to hide on our way here." says Karin. I don't know what kind of nerves she has, but she enters the ruin. "I guess it won't crumble any more than it already has."

I head towards the entrance stepping over the rubble. How long has it been since it was abandoned? The building seems like a corpse desecrated by the forest. The entire ground floor is taken over by trees. The only usable rooms are on the second floor, and this is the best of those. Miraculously, the windows are still intact. I don't know how, but I can see the night sky from here.

"Hmm. It's pretty clean in here. Maybe someone was staying here until recently."

Really, what kind of nerves does she have? Stepping over the rubble, Karin is dusting off the bed by the window.

"Sasuke, this way. We have to lie Saber down. It's pretty tiring being held by someone."

"Oh… yeah, I'll be right there."

I carefully make my way over to the bed and lay Naruto down.

"How are you feeling, Saber? Can you still move okay?" Karin asks him.

"Yes, since Sasuke carried me here. It seems I can still sustain my body."

"I see. Then I guess there's only one problem left. It's been an hour. We should have a bit more time even if Ino comes after us immediately. And we might even be able to hide here until morning if they have trouble finding us."

"Oh…"

His mumbling reminds me. We were able to make it to this ruin, but what happened to Berserker and Archer? He remained at the castle to keep Berserker there. It's already been more than an hour so Archer should already have retreated as well.

"Karin, what happened to him?"

"…"

She doesn't answer. She just places her right hand on her chest as if holding something dear. That tells me of Archer's fate. Karin's Command Spells are on her right hand. The Master and the Servant are connected. Just as Naruto is able to sense my danger, the Master can sense the life and death of their Servant too.

"Karin, he..."

"Yeah. And I told him he just needed to buy us some time. He… was arrogant to the very end." Karin murmurs as if laughing off a bad rumor. Silence follows.

The silence that seems to last forever is...

"But I won't let it be meaningless. Since I've lost Archer, I'll get Berserker here." she swears. "Mourning is over. I believe in acting if I have time to worry. Since it's come this far, I'm going to make sure you're resolved as well."

"Resolved? For what?"

"Resolved to beat Ino... and Berserker, of course. We can't escape this forest with Saber, and it's going to take a long time even if we are to heal him. Ino will catch us either way. Do you get it? For us to escape the forest with all three of us, we have to defeat Berserker. If we can't, we'll just share Archer's fate."

"Beat Berserker?" That monster? Beat that whirlwind of death that nullifies every attack and destroys all that it touches in a single blow?

I can't even imagine that. Anything that fights him will die. Karin must know that as well. Is she saying we'll beat it in spite of that?

"No, that's not right."

What am I saying? Karin isn't saying we can beat it. She has no such false hopes.

"Oh… I see." That's right. We're not going to beat him to win. I should have realized that immediately.

"Our only option is to beat him."

It's just that. If we don't want to die here, we have to beat that monster.

"That's right. But it's not that hopeless. Even if it's Berserker, he should be wounded after fighting Archer. And I have all my reserve jewels, so if Saber recovers, I can come up with a few plans to beat him. And looking at it from the other side, since Berserker is wounded right now, don't you think this is our best chance to beat Ino?"

"That may be true. But is there a way to heal Saber? I hate to say it, but I don't think there's any way to heal him here."

"No, the location doesn't matter for his treatment." Karin tells me. "He's just weakened by the lack of magical energy. If we replenish his stocks, he should be able to use his abilities like before."

"Hey now, Karin. Have you forgotten? The problem is, I can't do that kind of magical energy replenishment."

"There is a way. There is one more method other than the sharing magic to give magical energy to your Servant. Back then... well, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would end up like this."

"Hmmm?" I recall the conversation yesterday. "I kind of remember. Something about there being another way since a path exists."

"Yes. You and Saber have not only a spiritually connected path, but also a physical path. So there's no need to use difficult magic to give him magical energy. All you have to do is to give him energy."

But, I don't know of any way to do that. "Hold on. You say the Master gives energy, but how do I do that?"

Karin looks at me in surprise. She stares at me for a while, and then tells me it's simple.

"Sleep with him. Well, Saber's a boy, so it might not be as easy as with a girl but…"

"What?" Sleep with him... that, um... means... because, since Naruto's a boy, it might not be as easy…

"WHA, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

H-H-H-H-Hold on, w-w-w-why are we going this way all of a sudden!?

"What are you so surprised about? Unison from sex is standard procedure. The semen of a magus is a cluster of magical energy. Don't you know that poor magi sell their semen to the Association?"

"I-I-I didn't know that...! T-T-Tantrism is a heresy, and the Baphomet is just superstition! I won't fall for such cajolery!"

"Hey now. Tantrism is a genuine secret rite, and the Baphomet is a standard contractor." she tells me with a look being offended. "I don't know what you're panicking about, but you said you were prepared earlier. This is the only way we can survive, so don't give us too much trouble."

"Well, but, that's..." It's not something that can be solved that easily!

"Geez, we don't have time to be arguing! Archer was defeated, so Ino will be here soon. We need to heal Saber if we're going to survive. You know we need all three of us to match Berserker, right!? So there's only one thing to do!"

Karin bites her lips in anguish.

"I won't let Archer die in vain. I will make sure we make use of the chance he gave us in place of his life. So I'm going to use everything I can to survive!" she yells at me. But the more she says, the more confused I get. I imagine really making love to Naruto, and my head goes even more blank.

"―――――"

Damn, my face is so hot that I know I'm blushing red. But I can't help it. It troubles me if Karin suddenly says such a thing, and Naruto is breathing wildly in the bed before me. I feel like I've wandered into another dimension and my head is mixed up.

"Oh, Karin, that plan won't work. Putting myself aside, Saber will definitely refuse. He would never give up his body just to replenish magical energy! And aside from that, it's not just about Saber being a boy that would make it a harder, but it's because I'm also one. Even if it was okay with me, it might not be for him."

"Really? Then why don't you ask him?"

Karin's attitude doesn't change.

"Wha――?"

I look over at the bed. Still breathing heavily, Naruto is looking at us, without objecting to Karin.

"Saber?"

"No. I wouldn't mind, Sasuke." Naruto says so in a shy voice.

"…"

That's a terrible betrayal. Why does he have to say that in this situation and take away my reasoning? If you're asking me if I want to make love to him, of course I want to. Naruto is a boy, I know that. But he's beautiful beyond belief. His eyes as blue as sapphire. His hair as vibrant as the golden sun. His skin as flawless as an infant's. His smile that can melt your heart just by seeing it.

And if I didn't see him that way, I wouldn't have kept on escaping from my room into the shed.

That's why I think it's bad. I can still feel him in my hands. His warm body, his sweating skin, and his light weight... all of it was in my hands until a moment ago. If I remember that, I'm sure I'll go after his body not because I want to save him, but just because I want him.

"What? You're so indecisive. Don't you want to save him? Us? Oh, are you impotent?"

"That's not true! It's not that, I just――"

I feel bad for Naruto, this is no time to do such things, my head is blank, and this is, um, my first time. I'm in such a panic that I don't even notice myself grumbling out loud.

"Oh, then you're already fine mentally. Well, I know how you feel, but just accept it for now."

Karin steps closer to me.

I prepare myself, but the enemy makes an unexpected move.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to slowly get you in the mood. Sasuke, hold still."

Karin reaches out. It happens in an instant. She grabs my face, forces me to look at her, and――

Humbly kisses me.

"―――――!?"

I can't breathe.

My confusion reaches its peak, and I can't think at all. But it makes me realize that this sensation is unfair. Karin's lips are so soft. I think it's special to feel someone else's skin on my lips. But what I'm feeling now isn't skin, but flesh on flesh. Her lips are soft and even though I can taste them, they're just sweet. Karin might not be used to it either as our lips are just pressed together. I clearly feel her body temperature. Her breath is hot. Is it her saliva? Our wet lips exchange small amounts of water. Our touching noses are tickling, and all I can do is bear it.

"―――――"

I guess this is what they mean when they say all men are animals. My head is still blank, but already I can't put my brakes on――

Our lips part.

Leaving me dumbfounded, Karin goes over to the bed.

"Have you calmed down?"

It's contradictory. Karin's red herself, but she still speaks like that.

"Karin, you――"

"Sorry it was me."

That's ridiculous. Why does she have to apologize? If someone needs to apologize, it's definitely me.

"Anyways, I have no intention of backing out now. You can just watch from over there. I don't think you can do it in your situation, so I'll help you out. So you and Saber will feel more in the mood."

Karin props herself up on her hands and climbs over Naruto.

"Wha―― Karin, what are you doing...?"

Naruto sounds confused.

"I'm helping. It seems you two aren't used to it, so I'm going to help you both."

Karin smiles. She must have forcibly turned on her own switch with that kiss. She starts to run her fingers over Naruto in a feverish motion.

"Wha... wha... Karin...!"

She doesn't even pause. As soon as she lies on the bed, she touches Naruto, unable to move from fever, with her fingers.

"Karin――hold on, I..."

"Just let me handle this. It'll be hard for you to do it by yourself. It's all right. You won't be able to think about anything soon."

Karin's fingers reach Naruto's chest.

"Here, you have to get comfortable first. It'll just be in the way if we keep these on."

"Ah――yah... nn..."

Is his breathing from his hesitation? Naruto looks up at Karin with his feverish face. And Karin starts to turn red and breathes wildly as if Naruto's fever has been transmitted to her.

"Ka―――"

Karin. I want to say, but my throat is paralyzed.

Is it because of Naruto's breathing? Karin's finger movements themselves are seductive. She starts to undo Naruto's shirt one button at a time. A flexible and refined movement, without hesitation. Her fingers sequentially remove the armor from the knight, and it has a dubiousness of a ritual to expose the boy within.

"Nn... ah, Karin, no more――we can continue without taking any more off――"

"No, it's necessary. We're going to do that sort of thing. We have to warm your body through direct contact." she tells him.

Still breathing hard, Karin whispers into Naruto's ear. He grabs onto her as if to stop her, but he's under her control, so he cannot fight against her. And as soon as the last button is unfastened.

"―――――"

I desperately look away from the image before me.

Naruto's skin. The figure that I have tried so hard not to notice is bared before me.

"――!"

I close my eyes. I keep them shut with my will as they want to open by themselves. I'll go crazy if I open them. Everything I've built up with Naruto will crumble. I grit my teeth and endure my unknown urges in fear of that.

"Ah... nn... no Sasuke... you have to look. We're going to start once Saber 's ready... so you have to... feel, ah, like it too..."

"Feel like it!?"

"Just open your eyes. We're accomplices. We're going to love Saber and have Saber save us in return. Or are you going to just sit there?"

"――!"

Karin's point is crazy. It's crazy, but I'm contradicting myself if I keep my eyes closed. I have to make love to him to save him. If I want Naruto not to disappear no matter what, I have to accept this proposal.

And I have already accepted it.

Even though I have my eyes closed, I want Naruto to stay, as proven by my choice of not running away. So, I can't just close my eyes and do nothing.

"Is that okay? I won't be able to hold back if I open my eyes." I warn her.

"Aha. Did you hear that, Saber? Sasuke's turned on just by looking at you."

I hear a soft chuckle from Naruto and Karin did as well.

"It's okay Sasuke. But control yourself for just a bit. You have to stay there until Saber is ready. Until I tell you. Stay there and watch Saber." Karin says so in a more passionate voice than Naruto.

"―――――"

I release a small breath. I have to forget about everything when I open my eyes.

About Naruto.

About Karin.

I have to forget about the trust between us and my life with Naruto, and make love to him to save him.

"..."

I breathe deeply and clench my fists tight. I gather all my power into my abdomen and calm my mind so I won't be perturbed by anything.

And then――

All my protective walls are torn down in an instant.

Two naked bodies entangled in each other. A small body lying on top of a beautiful young man like a sculpture.

"Fu... ah, nn... a. ... Saber's lips are small."

Just the touching of the lips. Karin's lips fall as if tasting him.

"Ha... nn... how is it, Saber? It's almost gone, but can you taste Sasuke...?"

Is she trying to say that's an indirect kiss?

Karin says something that could kill me from embarrassment.

"So this is Sasuke's fluid――"

And Naruto drinks it with a heated voice.

"Nm, ah, n... no Karin... I cannot tell... Please give me more."

Naruto pulls on Karin. She doesn't oppose it and this time――they kiss each other deeply.

"Ha――ah――mm... Sasuke is sweet."

"Yeah... mm... you're just as sweet as him too."

The red colors intertwine. As they lick each other's tongues, the shining flesh joins.

No, that's wrong. Naruto is just being dominated by Karin. He has his tongue out and answering hers because Karin wants it. Naruto is trembling and looking in confusion at Karin――

"Mm... Naruto... stronger――"

Their hot breaths overlap. Karin gently feels Naruto as if handling something precious. From his chest to his lightly toned abdomen, drawing a beautiful line of ridges.

"Karin... your hand... is... on my... body――"

Her hand goes down even further and reaches the place tightly closed off.

"Ha... nn…"

Naruto shakes a bit. Karin looks down at it happily.

"Well then... let's start, Saber."

She doesn't stop and sinks her fingers in between Naruto's thighs.

"Ah――no, Karin. Not there――"

"Why? What's there? I won't listen unless you tell me clearly. Say it clearly... loud enough so that Sasuke can hear... too...!"

"...!"

Naruto's opposition softens. Karin pushes down his body with heated breaths.

"But then... I won't stop now even if you do say it."

"...! Ah...! Sto-ah... K-K-Karin...!"

She sucks on Naruto's lips.

"Come on, cry out more. That's not enough, so Sasuke and I will want to treat you wilder――"

"Hm...! ...Ah, your hand is――"

Karin's body covers Naruto's body. Their heavy breathing echoes through the ruin.

"Ah, nn...! No Karin, it's too much――please get away for a while――"

Naruto breathes in as his lips are released. Karin looks down at the golden-haired boy below her and takes a deep breath.

"Ah... hm... I'm surprised... I didn't think I'll be doing this."

Then, she takes her hand resting on top of Naruto's crotch and encircles his dick.

"...! ――Ah, ha――"

Was it a soft touch?

Naruto just raises his shoulders once and does not appear agitated by Karin's slender fingers wrapped around him.

"Nn... ah, haa..."

A wet sound can be heard between her heated moans. Sticky and slimy sounds. I do not realize it immediately as I was focused on how Karin was gently stroking Naruto's dick but she has already inserted two fingers from her other hand inside her pussy.

Drops of passionate juice flows down Karin's upper thigh, glimmering under the moonlight that shines through the window.

"Nn... You are gentle, Karin―――"

Naruto sounds impatient. He looks up at Karin as if saying that he is unhappy with her gentle――no, her overly soft touch.

"Ha... but, such consideration is unnecessary... mm...! Without your help, I..."

"But I have to do this Saber, or else I can't prepare you."

Prepare him? I don't understand immediately what Karin meant but when I saw her bring the hand she was using to finger herself reaching below Naruto's crotch, I realize what it means.

"Nn... ahh... Karin, what are you…"

"I'm sorry Saber, but I have to prepare you here. It will hurt if you take Sasuke without this, Saber..."

And she slides her juice coated finger further inside Naruto. I can see the wrinkling of Naruto's expression, probably from the discomfort but he doesn't complain. Karin slides in another finger.

"K-Ka-rin." Naruto grunts. "I don't think… hnnn…"

Karin takes Naruto's dick in her mouth and his grumble turns into a moan. I see Karin's fingers stretching him and distracted from the warm mouth that was wrapped around his dick, Naruto relaxes letting Karin slowly slide her fingers in and out of him.

Karin is loving Naruto's hole as if she's masturbating.

"Mm... it's so warm... so I'll... take care of it more."

Karin crawls up and sucks on Naruto's lips. Their tongues play around making noise.

"Hm... ah, ha, mn...! ...Haa, it's fine Karin... I am getting used to it, so, um..."

Naruto confesses that he's scared to go wild in front of us.

But――

"So, what will you do? I'll stop if you think that's enough. But if it isn't, it won't feel good at all, but I'll let Sasuke take over. Come on. You don't like being touched in your butt, so what do you want done now...?"

"―――――"

Not just his face, but Naruto's body heats up as well.

Shlick. Shlick.

An obscene sound comes from Karin stirring inside the now wet walls. Then.

"Please."

"I can't hear you. Say it more clearly, Saber. I won't listen unless you request it yourself."

"I will leave it to you, Karin... Please move your fingers faster――" Naruto pleads to her with a bright red face. Perhaps that makes her go crazy.

"―――――"

"K-Karin, ow――!"

Karin pushes Naruto onto the bed and climbs on top of him even more roughly.

"Ha, nha...!"

Naruto's body jumps. Trying to keep him down――no, to have him jump even wilder, Karin inserts her fingers even deeper into Naruto.

"Wha――so, deep... Karin――!"

"Ha... of course――you said I could do as I wanted――!"

She must not even hear Naruto.

Karin wraps her other hand around Naruto's dick once again as if she's possessed, squeezes him and rolls her tongue over the tip to taste the liquid that was beginning to ooze from it.

"Hnn...!? Karin...!?"

"Mm―― Saber, you're so cute――"

An obscene and cute sound.

"...Ah, nn... nn, ah... yah, ah"

Still breathing hard, Karin licks the pink head.

"Ah...! ...! Haa... no, please do not squeeze my penis so hard...!"

He struggles to get up and his toes curl in protest. Has getting touched in a place that has never been touched made his sensations go past the limit? Naruto struggles frantically with his hot and weakened body.

"Nn... faa, ah...! Ah, ya――!"

His voice and red face have lost the captivation they had earlier.

"See. Don't lie, Saber. You're getting hotter. You feel good even as I'm fondling your dick, fondling your ass, and teasing you, right――?"

"Haa――n-no, I am not...!"

Sweat starts to form on Naruto's body.

"Ha... Haaa... Mm, ahh... No..."

His wild pose seems to be driven by something other than fever, and its obscenity increases with time.

"Aha――you really are starting to loosen up, Saber. You like being teased like this...?"

"...! Karin, you are..."

"Mm... Your dick is twitching... your body is so hot..."

"―――――"

My throat is so dry it hurts. Naruto being teased by her is so different from usual and so lovely that I want to take him right now.

"... Ah... haa, ah... Karin, any more will be..."

That tear-stained face.

His cute throat anguishing, embarrassed by surges of pleasure as his dick is teased and his now wet entrance is fondled.

I want to snatch him away right now.

I want to feel Naruto in Karin's place and make him moan like that.

"Fuaa...! Ya, ah... ahhhh, ya――!"

Naruto's reactions start to change.

The small wet splashes sound much stickier now. Looking down. Karin's finger, going into Naruto's hole and stirring it, is wet down to her wrist.

"Ag... Karin, no... please do not go... any deeper――"

"Ah... I know... it's Sasuke's role from now on... and your ass is so tight... wow, my fingers are so wet."

Like this, he should be able to receive me in a matter of seconds.

"―――――"

They don't even need to ask if I'm ready as well. My thing is already erect and full of blood, waiting shamelessly. My pants are tight. My dick is almost about to explode even though I'm not doing anything, and it feels like I'll cum if I even touch it.

"Fa, ah...! Nha, ha――!"

Naruto's voice. Karin persistently fondles his ass, and he's too captivated by her fingers to protest. There's no freedom for the knight. Karin has completely enclosed him in her hands.

"Ah――haa, ah, Karin――! Hnn, ah, ya, I..."

"Hm... you feel odd...? Then I guess this will do... your ass is wanting Sasuke too. ...So――!"

"Ah, yaa, nmm...!"

Karin plunges her fingers in deeper for the last time and numbs her. Then…

"Ha――ah, ha...Aa"

Karin holds up Naruto as if showing off his hot body.

"Mm... are you ready as well, Sasuke...?"

Karin is totally in tune with Naruto. Naruto looks at me feebly, not knowing what to do with his heated body, and Karin fondles his body with eyes that show both affection and sadism. The two defenselessly open their bodies and watch me as I stand there.

"―――――"

The whiteness of Naruto's body, half out of his mind, and the redness of Karin's cheeks excited from embarrassment and hope. The air in here is stenched with their smell, and it feels like this place is wet.

"Here, hurry. Your pants are tight already. Take them off and show us. Naruto wants it, and I want to see it too."

A voice with none of her usual firmness... a sweet and sticky voice.

"――――――――"

My head feels dizzy. My throat dries up instantly. My mouth is dry and my head is cracking up inside.

I'm completely defeated. Naruto and I are beaten by Karin's sweet words, completely knocked out.

"..."

With the small amount of composure I have left, I open my zipper. It's filled with blood and covered in veins, and looks ugly compared to Naruto.

"―――――"

The two stop breathing for an instant.

"Wow. Do you see that, Saber? That's going to go inside you now. Are you nervous? Sasuke's saying he couldn't wait for you."

"Ah――――Sasuke is... going to..."

I don't know what they're thinking. But the two of them stare at my cock.

T-This is torture! I'm already embarrassed, but having them see it erect boils my head from embarrassment.

"K-K-Karin...! So I just have to make love to Saber, right...!?" I bluff, frantically stopping myself from running away and take a step toward the bed.

"Yes. You're a man. You won't run away after everything's prepared like this, right?" She laughs.

Fine, that encourages me! My mind that was about to be blown away moves forward as if unwilling to lose.

"Sasu... ke..."

Naruto looks up at me.

"―――――"

No. That's not it. I just can't stand it any longer. I want to touch Naruto. I want to feel his white skin and hear his voice by my ear, like Karin did.

But that's――

"Is it really all right, Saber? That it's me?"

Since he's so beautiful and since I want him so much. I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Yes. Please, Sasuke." Naruto says so with a trace of tears in her eyes.

I suppress my raging instincts with what little reason I have left. At least, properly. I'll finish this without being too much of a burden to him.

"All right. Please bear this, Saber."

I place my hands on his shoulders.

"Hot...!?"

"Hm, ku――!"

I burn instantly. Not physically, but mentally. Naruto's body is so soft and hot.

"Ha――――!"

I can't stay sane. I bet I'll go crazy if I feel his skin and hear his breath.

"Sasuke... I'm fine, so please just――" He looks up at me uneasily.

"―――――"

I'm infected. His fever has infected me. My head feels dizzy. My limbs feel numb and I almost fall onto him. I bear the dizziness and support myself over Naruto.

"I'm starting, Saber."

I don't have enough composure to worry that this is my first time or that Karin is watching us. I take my uncertain hands, position my erect self onto Naruto's entrance, and――

"Sasuke." Karin calls me and I feel a wet hand circle my erection.

"To help you."

She strokes it to spread what must be the juices from her own body. I shiver with the touch. It feels too good against my long unattended erection and I might cum if she continues any further.

"Karin, you have to stop…"

She follows and gives me a smirk, as if to tell me that I am now ready. And so I am.

I grab my erection and place it once more onto Naruto's entrance.

I'm numbed by how hot it is. Naruto's ass, soaked in Karin's juice, is damp as if to accept me, and it feels like his soft hole is prepared. There's nothing in my way now. If I insert it slowly, even my erect self should go in. The instant I think that, a shock runs through me.

"――! ...Ah, haa, ha――"

It's hot. I only inserted the tip, but it's so wet and hot inside Naruto that it feels like he's wrapped around me like ivy.

"Ah... ha, ah... Sasuke... are you coming in――?"

It feels like my dick has turned into a bare bundle of nerves. I'm grabbed by this unknown sensation and power vanishes from my waist. I bear it, thinking that this is sexual sensation, the sensation of Naruto, and slowly move myself in. I know I'll go crazy if I insert just the tip, because I'm already like this just from touching it.

But I don't care. Beyond the fear, I want to be immersed in this warmth.

"Ah... nn, ah, ku...!"

With a sound, I enter Naruto.

"Ah――"

Once I enter, it's easy to go in deeper. Naruto is relaxing and accepting me into him.

"Ha... nha, Sasuke, please, not so hard...!"

I'm not inserting it hard at all. I slowly insert my erect self into him.

"Nn, kuh...!"

He must be able to feel the ruggedness of my rim as Naruto raises his hips a bit.

"Ah, ha――! ...Ah, ahh... it's tight... but... is it all in, Sasuke――?"

"Sorry, not yet." It's not in at all, and I haven't had enough either.

My mind is melting. Inside Naruto is hotter than my erection. The softness and heaviness of Naruto's wall surrounding me gives me so much sensation that it makes me want to bite my lips off.

"Haa――!"

It's only a few centimeters. I only have a few centimeters in Naruto, but it feels like I'm being caressed all over my body.

So――if I insert the whole thing, how much――

"Haa... haa, ha...!"

Naruto is relaxing and frantically trying to control his breathing.

"...!"

No, I can't put it into him forcefully. I have to calm down and try to do it so as not to put too much of a burden on him.

"――No. The night will be over at this rate."

"...!?"

I hear Karin's voice by my ear. In that instant, my waist is pushed violently from behind.

"Ah, nha, ah――!"

"Wha――!?"

My mind starts to work again with this sudden event. It's not slow or kind at all. I have violently pushed myself deep inside Naruto.

"Ah, ku, uhh...!"

Naruto's voice is pained. Perhaps because it was by surprise, it went quickly. But on the other hand, his body is contorted with pain and his previous softness is gone.

"Karin, you――!" I turn my neck to yell at the idiot behind me. But…

"Ah, guh...!"

The thing inside Naruto won't allow me to do that.

"Ha――kuh――!"

It's tightening around me. Perhaps it's resisting a foreign object within him, but the soft walls are now tightly embracing my dick.

"Sasu――ke, ha, ah, ah, ya――!"

"Hold――on, Saber, it's tight――!"

I pull my hips back, unable to stand it. But it won't come out. Even though it was so smooth going in, it's so tight now that I might rip my dick off if I pull on it too hard.

"Haa――no, stop, Saber...!"

My balls contract. A lava-like impulse surges up from the base of my groin.

It hurts.

It hurts so much that I wonder why it's so tight. His thin, inner walls surround me, tighten around me, and try not to let go as if opposing the movement. The pain stuffing my shaft is like an awkward caress, and it drives me nuts.

"Ha――gu"

I tighten my hips and suppress the urge. I want to let it out, but I can't. This is not like vomiting. I can't just let it out just because I'm in pain or that it'll feel good if I let it out.

"Saber, please――"

I start to tell him to loosen up, and finally I notice. The reason why Naruto's body stiffened so much. The red blood coming out between his hole and my penis makes me realize.

"Mm... Ah, haa, ha――...Nn."

How stupid of me. Naruto would not even let out one voice of pain. But I'm worried about the pain I'm in?

"Saber. I'll pull it out, so please relax. I'll stop right away if you're in pain."

That's a lie. I want to make love to Naruto from the bottom of my heart and I want to let it out as fast as possible, but I bluff with all my might.

"Haa...! Hm... no... I am used to it, so――please continue, Sasuke."

"What do you mean you're used to it?"

"Hm... Please――I need your magical energy now, Sasuke――"

"...!"

I stop my hips from pulling out.

That's right. If I give him my magical energy, I can stop the pain he's in.

"I'm letting it out, Saber."

Gritting my teeth, I sink in between Naruto's legs. But...

"No, hold on! It's no good if you just let it out. You have to share your sensations――have both of you feel good and become one." Still breathing hard like Naruto, Karin stops us.

"What do you mean, become one?"

Naruto and I are connected enough already. There's nothing else I can do.

"Idiot! I'm telling you to hold it until Saber comes as well!"

"What? Even though it feels good enough already!?"

"That's just you! You have to make Saber feel good too, or you won't be able to induct."

"Uh――――Ugh"

So, she means I have to please Naruto!?

T-That's impossible! I'm already at my limit, and I'll cum if I let my guard down. As it's painful for Naruto to move just a bit, if he moves, I'll――

"Haa... I'm fine, Sasuke. I-I can bear this, so please do not worry and continue on."

"―――――"

Naruto says so bearing the pain. Anyone who could still back out after hearing that must be crazy.

"Hm...! ...Ah, ha, ah――"

Naruto's body comes alive again. His legs circling me are shaking in pain.

"Hm...! Haa... ha, ha, ah...!"

It's still tight inside him. His walls feel like clay now. A wall of flesh, completely filled. I forcefully push them apart, pull back, and insert again.

"Kuh――"

My mind almost goes white. Just pulling back a few centimeters drives me nuts. Naruto's tightening sensation presses to squeeze out my almost-exploding penis.

"Mm, mm, hm, ah...! Ya――Sasuke――please move slower."

"Ha――kuh...!"

I push in and pull out, trying not to lose to the sensation. I can't stop. Every move makes me pass out, but I can't stop because it feels so good. And――if I loosen Naruto up like this, he should――

"...! Ah... ha, ahhn...!"

"Nn... amazing, Saber is... so..."

I can hear Karin's voice. I can hear a wet noise from behind me as well. She must be excited from seeing Naruto. Karin is masturbating noisily behind me as if to match Naruto's breathing.

"Ahh――slower, please――Sasuke, I cannot feel you too, well, huaa...!"

It's Karin's fault. She's making those sounds behind me, so I can't hold it any longer. A slow back and forth movement won't do. But Naruto is still in pain. It's painful to hold what's almost coming out, but his pain seems much deeper.

"Hm, kuh, uhn...! No, it's rubbing inside of me, I am going mad...!"

The pain to withstand the pleasure. And the pain to withstand the physical pain. I want to do something about it and...

"Saber, I'm moving behind you."

I switch our position to make it as comfortable as possible for Naruto.

"Ah――Sasuke...?"

I lift Naruto's body up and hold him in my arms.

"Eh... H-Hold on, please...! I-I do not know such a posit――"

"Just relax. It'll be easier for you in this position."

"Ah... but, this is...!"

I can't listen to Naruto's complaints. My heart is ready to burst from even the pluck of a needle. My remaining reasoning has to go toward trying to stop Naruto feeling pain and to go as easy as I can.

"Hya...! ...Ahh, nn...! You're, coming in, again, ah――"

Stiffness starts to disappear from Naruto's voice. The embarrassment of getting hugged from behind must have overwhelmed him. Stiffness starts to leave his body, and my cock starts to move smoothly.

"Ha――why... is, nha, fya...!"

His reactions start to change. His wild breathing starts to turn into the heated breathing he had while Karin was fondling him.

"Hm... ah..."

And his hard inside starts to regain its original softness.

"See. I told you this would be easier for you."

"Ah... ahh, no, what, am I――"

He is bewildered, showing no trace of his usual firmness. He's definitely starting to feel pleasure. He's embarrassed about starting to feel pleasure from being penetrated from behind.

"Aha, you're pretty slovenly, Saber. You feel better getting it from behind even though this is your first time?"

Karin's finger goes up Naruto's thigh.

"...! No, that's a lie...! I am not pleased at all...!"

"Really...? Then I'll help as well. Sasuke seems to be reaching his limits and it's dripping here too, Saber. It'll get dirty unless I lick it clean."

"Wha...!? Karin, what are you...!"

The bed creaks and shakes. Perhaps he's reacting to Karin's tongue. Naruto twists his body and tries to get away.

"Saber, if you move like that...!"

"Ah, eh, Sasuke...!?"

I won't be able to hold it. The slow back and forth movement starts to speed up as if to answer Naruto as he gets looser.

"Haa...! No, Karin, please, do not, lick, that...!"

I'm about to explode. I'm about to come from his walls tracing my cock and the warmth inside him.

"Mn, nn, ha――! Why... is my head, going, blank...!?"

It must be the same for Naruto. He isn't feeling pain anymore. He only has the same feelings as me and Karin, the sense of our heads going blank.

That unknown sensation must be scary for him.

Naruto sheds tears that didn't even show when I first went inside him and shakes his head in protest.

"Hm... nha, ha...! Sto-Stop, please stop, Sasuke...! I don't want――"

Naruto tries to get away. But Karin's caresses stop him.

He tries to run away from the pleasure coming from behind him, but he's trapped by Karin's tongue.

"Ha, ya...! Ah, no, Sasu... ke... my body, is...!"

I feel like passing out. Or have I already gone mad? Naruto's voice feels good. His slender arms and legs, and his inside walls feels so good that I can die in it.

"Ah, haa, it won't stop...! No, Sasuke, I do not, want, this...!"

So why?

Why is Naruto so scared, why does he not want this feeling?

"Why? It feels good, right, Saber?" I manage to ask so while holding what's about to spew out.

He replies.

"Ha, ah, m...! Haa, because... it makes me... uneasy, not being, able to, see your face..."

And his answer just finishes me off.

"...!? Sasuke, please hold, ah, ahhh...!"

I can't hear him. I don't have the composure left to listen to him. Naruto's body is going wild. His hips turn as he tries to get away. I move my hips sideways, so as not to drown in that motion.

"Nn, fa, ah, ha...! No Sasuke, if you do any, any more, I will go mad――"

That's not fair. I've already gone mad. I want to be set free. I want to reach orgasm.

So...

"Ya, nfu, ah...! Ahh, ya, ah, ahh, ahhhhhhhhh...!"

I push my hips forward. A movement driven only by lust, with nothing of my slow movements from earlier.

"Ya, fua, no, ha, nn...! Haa, no Sasuke, I will, really, go mad――!"

Naruto's back arcs. As if hitting it…

"Ha――kuh, Saberrrrrr...!"

"Ahh――naa, ahh, ahhhhhh...!"

I shot the load that I held for so long inside him.

My body loses power. My body wants to rest from withstanding my orgasm for so long and from giving Naruto my magical energy.

As I happen to look up at the sky, it's getting brighter.

Dawn is near.

The one-night dream comes to an end.

That's right, I have woken from my dream. This is no situation to remain in my lingering memory, and anyway, it was just a way to stay alive.

So I have to think of this as a dream.

Naruto's voice, sensations... everything.

I have to think of this as an unfulfillable dream or I won't be able to live from now on.

A/N:

I've been contemplating for a long time to reimagine this scene from Fate Stay Night. It took a long time but here it is. The main obstacle was turning Saber into a male. So here Saber doesn't have breasts and a pussy anymore so I had to edit every single detail about that, even having to add paragraphs on how Karin prepared Naruto, because she definitely didn't have her fingers in Naruto's ass in the original story. And of course, Sasuke here has to be in love with Naruto even if he is a boy.

I'd like to hear your thoughts about this story. There is another scene that is just Shirou and Saber, so if I reimagine that, it will be pure SasuNaru. That depends on the readers though if you want me to write it too. Just leave a review and follow the story.

There's also a scene in one of the 3 Fate Stay Night routes, 'Heaven's Feel' where Shirou falls in love with Sakura Matou. I've turned that into a NaruHina and you can find it in my profile page, titled 'Naruto – Heaven's Feel'.

I'm sorry I won't be able to update my other stories for quite longer. That's just the real world. I have other things more important to focus on like my job, finishing graduate studies etc.


End file.
